The Story of Tino and Lucario/Transcript
This is the transcript of The Story of Tino and Lucario in Tino's Adventures Chronicles. (The episode begins at nighttime we see everyone in their pajamas ready for bed) Tai Kamiya: Come on, Kari. It's time to go to bed. Matt Ishida: You too, T.K. Kari Kamiya: Okay. T.K. Takaishi: '''Sure. '''Patamon: (Yawns) I'm getting sleepy too. Tino Tonitini: You heard them, it's bedtime. (Everyone are now on their beds while some are in their sleeping bags) Ash Ketchum: '''Man, I'm not tired. '''Serena: Same here. Lucario: How come? Izzy Izumi: We have one question, Tino. How did you first met Lucario? Bonnie: '''And how does he learn to talk telepathically? '''Tino Tonitini: Well... Dawn: I'm curious to know too. Piplup: Piplup. Bonnie: Please tell us how did you met Lucario, Tino. Kari Kamiya: Please Tino, oh please, please. Sunset Shimmer: Come on, Tino. Tell everyone a whole story how did you met Lucario. After all you are my boyfriend. Tino Tonitini: Okay, all right. I'll tell you guys the whole story how did I met Lucario for the first time and how he can talked telepathically. Bonnie: Yippee, yay! Raj: Finally! Tino Tonitini: It all started when my friends and I are on our journey in the Pokémon World. (The story begins as we go to the Pokémon Center) Nurse Joy: I'm happy that you're Pokémon are fully recovered. The Weekenders Team: Thanks, Nurse Joy. (Tino and his friends gets the Pokéballs back) Tino Tonitini: Time for lunch. (Later our heroes and their Pokémon Team are eating lunch) Lor McQuarrie: Here, Growlithe. (Feeds her Growlithe with a Poképuff) Good boy. Carver Descartes: Have a Poképuff, Chimchar. (Feeds his Chimchar a Poképuff) Tish Katsufrakis: '''Here you go Medicham. (Feeds her Medicham a Poképuff) '''Tino Tonitini: Here, Charmander. (Feeds his Charmander a Poképuff) Good boy. Carver Descartes: Hey, Ti. Any ideas? Tino Tonitini: Um. Let's see... - - - - - Tino Tonitini: This is the life, having our adventures in a beautiful Pokémon World is so much fun. Catch Pokémon, make friends with them, and train them hard. Carver Descartes: You said it, Ti. Tino Tonitini (V.O.): This is how the meeting of us goes right now. (Suddenly they hear a loud crash noise) Lor McQuarrie: What was that? Tish Katsufrakis: '''I don't know. It's coming from over there! '''Tino Tonitini: Let's go! Come on! (They run to investigate, they hide in the bush and watches the event to see a badly injured Riolu is attacked by a Pokémon Hunter) Pokémon Hunter: You're coming with me, Riolu! Lor McQuarrie: Who is that guy? What is he doing to that Pokémon? Tino Tonitini: It's a Pokémon Hunter, and he's trying to hurt Riolu! I can't let him! (He comes out of the bushes to face the Pokémon Hunter) Leave him alone you jerk! Pokémon Hunter: Hey! Who are you, kid? This is none of you're business being here! Tino Tonitini: '''You asked for It! Charmander, come on out. (Tino releases Charmander out of its pokeball) Use Flamethrower, Charmander! (Charmander unleashes Flamethrower on the Pokemon Hunter) '''Pokémon Hunter: Why you! Mightyena get that Charmander for me too! (Mightyena charges to attack Tino and his Charmander) Pokémon Hunter: Use Crunch! (Mightyena prepares to bite Charmander) Lor McQuarrie: Absol, use X-Scissor! (She threw Pokéball releasing Absol as it uses X-Scissor on the Hunter's Mightyena) Pokémon Hunter: Use Shadow Ball! (Mightyena fires Shadow Ball) Tino Tonitini: Ember now! (Charmander fires Ember, but the Shadow Ball attack manage to get through the fire type attack and hits Charmander) Tino Tonitini: Charmander! (He catches his Charmander just in time before he might hit the tree) Are you okay? Speak to me! (Then he sees a badly injured Riolu) Riolu! (He runs to a wild injured Riolu) Are you okay? Everything is going to be fine, we're going to protect you from this Hunter! Tish Katsufrakis: Glameow use Play Rough! (Tish's Glameow uses Play Rough hitting the Pokemon Hunter's Mightyena) Pokémon Hunter: Use Ice Fang! (The Hunter's Mightyena uses Ice Fang preparing to bite Tino) Carver Descartes: Tino, look out! (Tino and Charmander embraced themselves preparing to get bitten by an ice fang attack, then Riolu steps out uses Force Palm defeating the Pokémon Hunter's Mightyena) Pokémon Hunter: Mightyena! (Suddenly he gets tied up by a rope) What the?! Officer Jenny: You're under arrest for trying to steal those kids' Pokémon and Riolu! Tino, Lor, Carver & Tish: Officer Jenny! Officer Jenny: Is everyone okay? Tino Tonitini: Yeah, we're fine. (Picks up an injured Riolu) Riolu is badly injured by a Pokémon Hunter and his Mightyena, we have to take it to the Pokémon Center ASAP. (Now we go to reality) Mimi Tachikawa: Whoa, you manage to save Riolu from a Pokémon Hunter? Tino Tonitini: Yeah. His Mightyena uses Ice Fang and it almost bit me and Charmander. If it wasn't for him, we would've been popsicle. Ash Ketchum: Please continue. Pikachu: Pikachu. Tino Tonitini: Okay, Ash. Now where was I... we manage to get Riolu to the Pokémon Center to treat his wounds. (Now we go back to the story as we go to the Pokémon Center) Tino Tonitini: How's Riolu? Nurse Joy: Riolu is fine now. Lor McQuarrie: '''Thank goodness. '''Nurse Joy: But we got a problem. Riolu got scared after it was healed. Tino Tonitini: I got to go see Riolu. Carver Descartes: Wait up! (Tino enters the operating room as we see a fully healed Riolu is hiding behind the shelf very frightened) Tino Tonitini: Riolu, where are you? (Sees Riolu hiding) I saved you from the hunter who was trying to hurt you. (Reaches his right hand) Come here, don't be afraid. (Riolu was frightened as he kicks Tino away and he crashes into a wall) Nurse Joy: Oh my goodness! Carver Descarte: Are you okay, Ti? Tino Tonitini: (Grunts) I'm fine... Lor McQuarrie: '''Hey, why did you do that for?! (she runs towards Riolu) He was only trying to help you! (Riolu kicked Lor like he did to Tino) '''Lor McQuarrie: (Grunts) Ow... that hurts... Nurse Joy: 'Stop it, Riolu! (Riolu backs off) '''Tish Katsufrakis: '''Why did it attacked us? '''Tino Tonitini: '''It must be because it's scared. Let me do it. (He stands up and slowly walks to Riolu) It's okay, I'm not your enemy. I saved you from the Hunter. Please don't be afraid. (Brings a Poképuff) Here, have a Poképuff. (He gives the Poképuff to Riolu as it grabs it and then eats it in one bite and it loves it) '''Tino Tonitini: '''Did you like it? (Riolu became happy and it jumps and hugs Tino) '''Tino Tonitini: '(Laughing) It's okay, Riolu. I promise I'm gonna take good care of you and we'll be friends forever like my friends and I. (Lor, Carver, Tish and Nurse Joy are happy to see Riolu trusted Tino) (Now we cut to Tino training his newly captured Pokémon Riolu are training) '''Tino Tonitini: '''Keep fighting, Riolu. Close-Combat! (Riolu uses Close-Combat hitting the target) '''Lor McQuarrie: '''Wow, Riolu is sure awesome. '''Carver Descartes: '''I know. It's improving well then I expected. '''Tino Tonitini: '''Now use Karate Chop! (Riolu unleashes Karate Chop on the target as Riolu became exhausted) '''Tino Tonitini: Good job, Riolu. (Pet Riolu on the head) Take a rest. (Later they are now have a picnic eating foods) Tino Tonitini: How do you like your meal, Riolu? (Riolu grinned) Tino Tonitini: '''Here you go, buddy. (Riolu was confused but smiled) - - (Later that night) '''Tino Tonitini: Look at the stars, guys. Aren't they beautiful? Carver Descartes: They look amazing. (Riolu looks too) - - (Tino pets Riolu underneath it's chin) Tino Tonitini: That's my good Pokemon. - - (Cut to the real world) - - - (Back to the story) - Pokemon Trainer: So who are you, kid? Tino Tonitini: '''The name is Tino. '''Pokemon Trainer: Well, Tino, prepare yourself for a Pokemon battle. Go, Rhydon! (Threw his Ultra Ball) (Rhydon pops out of the Ultra Ball and it roars) Tino Tonitini: Are you ready, Riolu? (Riolu nods) - - - (Riolu begins to glow) Carver Descartes: Is that what I think it is? Tino Tonitini: My Riolu is evolving! (Riolu evolves into Lucario) Lor McQuarrie: No way! Tish Katsufrakis: Lucario! Tino Tonitini: My gosh! My Riolu finally evolve into Lucario! (Lucario looks at Tino and smiles. Now we go to reality) Rigby: '''Your Riolu evolved into Lucario? '''Tino Tonitini: Yes. Kari Kamiya: That was amazing. Lucario: '''It is. '''Sora Takenouchi: Wow, cool moment of the story. - - - - - (Now back at the story) Tino Tonitini: '''Wow! You manage to evolved into Lucario! '''Lucario: Yes... Tino. I did evolved. Tino Tonitini: You can talk too?! Lor McQuarrie: Oh my gosh! No way! Ash Ketchum: I remember now! You're that Lucario we've meet while we're trying to find Pikachu at the Tree of Beginning. - - - - - - - - (Suddenly, Lucario senses something) Tino Tonitini: '''What is it? '''Pokémon Hunter Leader: '''Get it. (A net captures Lucario) '''Tino Tonitini: Lucario! Lucario: What's going on? (Then three jeeps arrived as nine evil poachers jump off their jeeps as a Fearow lands on the tree next to the jeeps) Pokemon Hunter Leader: That Lucario who can talk telepathically will be our big prize! Weekenders Team: Pokemon Hunters! Tino Tonitini: That's my Lucario! Give him back to me! Female Pokemon Hunter #1: What are you gonna do about it, Kido? - - - Pokemon Hunter Leader: Tyranitar, get them! (He threw his Pokéball letting out his Tyranitar as it roars) Muscular Pokemon Hunter: Nidoking go! Sunglasses Pokemon Hunter: Go, Rhyperior! All Pokemon Hunters: Weavile!/Golem!/Serviper!/Skarmory!/Bisharp!/Zangoose! (They threw their Pokéballs letting out their Pokémon together as they're ready to fight) - - - Pokemon Hunter Leader: Give up now? Tino Tonitini: No! Give me back my Lucario! - - - Lucario: Leave my friends alone! (Lucario manage to get out of net and uses Close Combat on Zangoose and then fires Aura Sphere on Rhyperior) - - Pokemon Hunter Leader: Let's retreat for now! All Pokemon Hunters: Right! Pokemon Hunter Leader: Return! (Before the hunters could return their Pokemon back to their Pokeballs, Mega Lucario quickly snag them with Psychic as he closes his hands and crushes the Pokéballs, much to the villains shock in horror. Then all of their Pokémon are released from all of the poachers' control as they all leave back to the wild) Pokemon Hunter Leader: Wait! Where are you both going?! Camouflage Pokemon Hunter: Bisharp, come back! (Then Mega Lucario and Mega Medicham uses Psychic to grab the poachers and trap them in the net) Female Pokemon Hunter #2: Hey! Female Pokemon Hunter #1: Let us out of this net! - - - (Later Officer Jenny and the police arrived as they all arrested nine Pokemon Hunters) Tino Tonitini: '''Thanks Officer Jenny. '''Lucario: '''Yes, thank you. '''Officer Jenny: Wow. Your Lucario can talk? Lucario: Yes, I can talk. - - - (Now in the present) Tino Tonitini: '''And that's how I met Lucario and how he talked telepathically. So for now on, a stronger bond between me and Lucario will never be destroyed for good. '''Rigby: '''Wow, dude. '''T.K. Takaishi: That story was amazing. - - - - - Tino Tonitini: Good night, everybody. (As Tino and Lucario leaves he turns off the light for everybody to go to sleep, Tino and Lucario looked, smiled and hugged) '''Lucario: '''Good night, Master. '''Tino Tonitini: '''Thanks. Good night, Buddy. (Lucario was touched about what he heard) '''Lucario: '''Good night to you, buddy. (And went to bed) (The episode ends) Category:Sonic876 Category:Transcripts Category:Tino's Adventures Chronicles